There's Nothing Inside
by ShadowGraffiti
Summary: Aiden has always thought there was something more inside Samara… something he needed to set free, to help… But when he’s away from her, he begins to wonder if she really has a spirit, or if she’s truly empty inside… *based on Bring Me To Life mu


A/N: Based on the music video for Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. I don't own Samara, Aiden, or Evanescence or their song I own nothing! There! ^_^  
  


There's Nothing Inside  
by Shadow Graffiti  
  


Samara had spared him and his mother's life. He had to be grateful towards her Yet still, even when he came to visit him, he wondered why he tolerated her. He wondered why he could stand to be around her when she had killed his father. For some reason, though, he couldn't hate her. Or maybe he just wouldn't let himself hate her  
  
it's like I'm in a trance! she had cried one night, breaking into sobs, after he had asked her why she hurt people. For some reason unknown to him, he put his arms around her, comforting her. A longing to protect her took over him. For some reason, he wanted to lift the pain from her and put it upon himself.  
  
Little did he know that Samara wasn't telling the truth. Samara knew perfectly well when she was hurting people she hurt them because people had hurt her. She hurt them for revenge. Aiden, though  
  
She loved him. She loved his eyes, the way they looked at her with such concern and such passion. Samara had never felt a love like that before. She cherished it, and craved it.  
  
Samara lied to Aiden because she needed him.  
  
Aiden had been talking to Samara for so many years, he had lost count. In those long years, he had forgiven her for the death of his cousin and his father. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he wanted to believe that she was good. He wanted to believe there was something more inside of her.  
  
Yet everytime he looked into her eyes, all he saw was pain and hate. He saw emptiness, like the happy girl she had once been was sleeping inside of her.  
  
She lives in a cold place a dark place  
  
The words he had spoken to Rachel after Samara had told him. He supposed that was where the old Samara slept. He wanted to unlock that within her.  
  
You can't just leave me here, alone you said you'd help me become happy again! she would plead whenever she thought he was running away. She never really thought about what she was saying, only that it kept Aiden around. Really, she didn't care who she was.  
  
It was strange, but it seemed like Samara had aged with Aiden he was older, and so was she. She still wore her long, glowing, white dress, and her long, black hair still shone behind her, but her face had become more that of a woman.   
  
She had become beautiful. And something inside Aiden was saddened by this. He saw the woman she could have become. He wanted to awaken her so that she could become that woman.  
  
Yet talking to a girl who was always in his mind had changed him. As he had grown, he'd lost the innocence he'd once harboured. His hair was short, black, and spiked up. He'd lost his cute, chubby face and instead, though it was still somewhat round, it had hardened. He often looked angry, and this image was not helped by what he wore:  
  
Two or thre chains around his neck, black t-shirts, jeans and of course, the sleeves of his shirts were always tight enough to show off his muscled arms, and the tatoos along them. Punk' or goth' were not uncommon names for him, and he didn't mind. He knew it just as well as they did:  
  
He was nothing like the Aiden he had once been.  
  
~*~  
  
Where are you going?! Samara asked, looking frightened.  
  
School fieldtrip. We're staying in New York, in a hotel, he replied, making his tone stern to let her know that he wasn't going to change his mind and not go.  
  
Samara realized it was hopeless, so she hung her head.   
  
I'll be back soon. Don't worry.  
  
It's just I've never been away from you before, Aiden. I've always been with you.  
  
I know but you'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it! he smild at her, picked up his bags, and left. Samara did nothing to stop him.  
  
~*~  
  
Aiden had been away from Samara for three days, and for some reason, he couldn't stop smiling. That night, he and his three dorm mates were in their room at the hotel, and he was sitting on the couch, thinking about Samara.  
  
He had begun to wonder if there really was a better person inside of her. When he was around her, he'd been so sure, but now that he was away well he wondered if there was anything inside her. It was if she had no voice to tell what she felt, or even thoughts to think of what she felt, or even a soul to feel anything at all  
  
Aiden began wondering if he was doing any good, or if Samara was just using him. These days he'd been away from her, he'd loved. Knowing she wasn't there waiting for him, for some reason, had made him happy. He was beginning to wish the fieldtrip would never end.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days had passed, and Aiden was not back. He was supposed to be gone a week, and Samara did not know if she could take being way from him that long. She'd begun to think  
  
He could always see through her eyes, always to the very core of her. She knew he saw that she was nothing just pain and hate. She'd always been afriad that he'd leave her for it.   
  
Yet lately, she had begun to wonder why she needed Aiden so much.  
  
He makes me happy the way I used to be she realized one night. She had told him before her spirit slept somewhere cold, somewhere dark   
  
But when he was around, it was if that part of her spirit was awake again. She was happy. She was the girl she had been long ago. Suddenly, it was as if she'd opened her eyes to the truth  
  
She had become nothing. She wanted to become more. He could make her more. He was the only life among the dead.  
  
Suddenly, Samara felt something. It was the pull in her stomach she felt every time Aiden was near. It was never wrong. Samara felt something soft beneath her, and soemthing warm on top of her. And Aiden was near  
  
She snapped her eyes open, and saw she was in a room, laying in a bed. Sitting straight up, she realized that it must have been the same hotel as him. And Samara wanted to be with him. No she NEEDED to be with him!  
  
she sobbed into the air as she sat, and again, she felt the pull towards him. He was two stories above her, she knew somehow. Samara slipped from the bed, feeling unsteady on her feet as she staggered to the window. Sliding it open, she stepped onto the ledge, the curtains blowing around her. Looking down, Samara saw that she was at least seven stories above the ground. For some reason, she wasn't frightened.  
  
Samara began walking along the ledge, following the path that she somehow knew would lead her to him. To anyone who saw her walking, she'd be nothing but a shadowy, ghostly figure, lost in her own visions. She did not see them at all, ignoring the fact that anyone else existed.  
  
She just needed Aiden.  
  
Samara began to climb up ledges like they were steps on a ladder. She was not afraid. She didn't notice the few people who stuck their heads out the window to look at her. Even if she had seen them, Samara probably wouldn't have cared anyway.  
  
She reached a ledge and got to her feet, looking around. It was the right room. Somehow, she knew. Samara became excited, imagining the happy look on his face when he saw her. He must have missed her! She laughed into the night, practically dancing upon the ledge as she came to his window.  
  
And then, she saw him. He was standing, his back to her, but she knew it was him. She would always know him. Samara felt tears of relief spring to her eyes, for even the sight of him made her happy. It awoke the long lost part in her again, the part he longed to once again be.   
  
she said softly, reaching out to touch the glass. Though he could not hear her speak, her presence became aware to him, and he turned around to face her, approaching the glass in shock.  
  
' he thought, his jaw nearly dropping. How can she be here?! WHY?!' Anger began to boil inside him. Samara's thoughts began to ring inside his head.  
  
I've been so cold without you You are the only person who can make me happy. You are the only life among the dead'  
  
Aiden, what are you oh my god! His dorm mates saw the woman outside and immediately backed against the wall, afraid.  
  
Aiden reached the window and Samara withdrew her hand, smiling at him, waiting for him to smile back. Instead, Aiden simply put his hands to the window. His anger held him tightly, and in his anger, he thrust the window open much more fiercely than he should of.  
  
Samara waved her arms helplessly, and then screamed as she began to fall. Aiden could not move until he saw her grab the ledge, her eyes meeting his in a frightened plea.  
  
You've kep me in the dark all this time, Samara. I can't believe I couldn't see the truth about you' he forced his thoughts into her head as he climbed onto the ledge. Holding inside the window for support, he took one of her hands in his. He didn't know whether he was going to pull her up and let her live, or release her and let her die. Samara could feel these thoughts, and they put fear in her heart, and she began to plea with him.  
  
Aiden, it seems I've been asleep so long I want to awake my old self! You have to awaken me!' she cried, letting go of the ledge and grasping his wrist with her other hand, desperately trying to pull herself up.   
  
You have no voice, no thoughts, no soul you're empty inside, Samara!' Aiden shouted back, becoming more and more ready to let her fall.  
  
Don't let me die here' the fear in her eyes puzzled Aiden for a moment, but then he realized why: All he every saw in her eyes was hate and pain. Fear was a new emotion but it is said that eyes are the window to your soul. In her eyes, he could see, she had no soul. For some reason, a part of him still didn't want to believe it.  
  
There must be something more!' his thoughts screamed in her head.  
  
Bring me to life, Aiden! Wake up the person that I once was! Just call my name, bring back the happiness, and keep it from the dark! I've become nothing you have to help me, Aiden!'  
  
There is nothing to awaken, Samara! You're empty inside! You're nothing but a murderer!' She was beginning to fall further downwards, and pulling him with her. Her grasp was slipping, and he did not know if he could even pull her to safetly.   
  
Save me from what I've become, Aiden'   
  
He let go.  
  
As she began to fall, he reached out to her, though he didn't know why. He reached out to the woman she would have become, but as she fell further, he withdrew it. Aiden began to realize that he could never awaken that part of Samara. It was dead forever. He'd lied to himself.  
  
I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside,' he spoke his last thought to Samara.  
  
Bring me to life'  
  
That was the last time he heard her voice, and then he knew. She was dead truly dead, and dead forever. To Aiden, it felt as if some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Slowly, he let himself slide down the wall until he sat on the ledge, his knees pulled up and his arms resting on them. He stared into the city, wondering if he'd done the right thing.  
  
And for a reason that he would never know or understand, Aiden hung his head and began to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Many quotes were taken directly from the song. I do not claim anything ^_^  
  
Please review and let me know if you like it!!!!!!!


End file.
